Fax Junior
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Max is pregnant with Fang's baby. Will it have wings? Will it have an experation date? Will it be completely human? Join her in an overly fluffy Fax one-shot as she gives birth, and then watch their baby grow. Please read, review and enjoy! -Bethie


**A/N: **Hi! I'm Bethie, a new author here on Fanfiction. Since I was bored and just finished Max in the Maximum Ride series, I decided to do a one-shot.

Just a little backstory: Max and Fang are twenty-three. Max is pregnant with Fang's baby. They, including the flock, Dr. Martinez and Ella, all live in a giant mansion in Arizona. Iggy is also twenty-three, Ella is twenty-two, Nudge is twenty, the Gasman is seventeen and Angel is fifteen.

I hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Nudge pressed her ear to my stomach for the umpteenth time. "I can hear it _moving_," she muttered in awe. I rolled my eyes and jammed my hand into the popcorn bowl, eyes fixed on the screen. "Nudge, could you please give us some space?"

Nudge un-glued her frizzy brown hair from my shirt and smoothed her white dress. "Sorry." She turned away and stared at the T.V. "Um, Max? What the heck are you watching?"

I blushed. "Can't a girl watch _Glee _without getting scolded?" I groaned.

I was nine months pregnant. Yeah, you heard me right. _Nine months pregnant. _Guess who's the father? Fang, that's flippin' who! I was so scared when I found out. What if the baby was a like us? An avian-human? Or maybe it'd only be a quarter avian. Or maybe it'd be completely human. Would it have an expiration date? Would I expire before I even got to know my child?

I charged off and didn't come back for two days. Fang found me and comforted me with the usual cheesy, chick flick lines. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

Everybody was supportive of my pregnancy, especially Mom. She gives me an ultrasound, practically everyday, and won't stop muttering, "I'm a grandmother."

At first, it was really hard on the flock. Iggy and Gazzy didn't know what to make of it. I was the closest thing to a mother for most of their lives. And suddenly, I was going to have a baby.

Nudge, Ella and Angel renavated one of the many empty rooms in the house and painted it yellow, despite my protests. They stocked up on diapers, bottles and clothes. Ella even began to plan my wedding. Fang hasn't even proposed, yet. I don't think we're going to get married any time soon.

It was a sunny June afternoon and Nudge and Iggy were the only ones home. I was enjoying my somewhat-hormone-free day, chilling on the couch with extra buttery popcorn and the second season of _Glee. _

I sighed and leaned back. The cast on the T.V. was performing Katy Perry's Firework and I was humming along with it.

Iggy pounded down the stairs, his blonde hair sticking up on one side. "What's up?" He plopped onto the couch beside me. "_Glee," _Nudge replied, smirking at me.

"No way!" exclaimed Iggy. "The show with all the homosexuals and drama queens? The _dancing _homos and drama queens? Dang, Max."

I rolled my eyes and poked my swollen, basketball-resembling belly. "Hello! I'm pregnant! The baby decides what we watch, not me."

Iggy laughed and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Whatever. As long as you promise not to violently chuck a plastic cereal bowl at my head."

Oh yeah...That incident. Nudge changed the subject, her eager porcelain features lighting up. "Max, what do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

I tapped my fingers on the velvet armrest. "Hmmm. Well, it's hard to tell...But I think it's a boy."

Iggy slapped my hand in a highfive. Nudge pouted sourly. "Fine. Five bucks if it's a girl," she complied.

I shrugged. "You're on, girly. But you are going-" The breath was sucked from my lungs as an agonizing dagger pierced my abdomen. I screamed shrilly, and clutched my stomach.

Nugde jumped to her feet. "Oh, my God. What happened? Are you okay?"

Iggy scratched his ear. "Please tell me that Max's water did not just break."

Panic jolted through my veins as I did indeed, feeling wetness seeping through my jeans. "AHHH!" I gripped the couch.

Nudge shrieked and ran around in a circle. Iggy turned green. "Eww! I think I heard it break!"

"Call...My...MOM!" I shouted. "Hurry! And Fang! Owww!"

Nudge took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Whew. Iggy, you calm Max down while I get Valencia on the phone." She flipped out her Blackberry and hit speeddial.

"Max." Iggy tenderly took my hand. "Tell me what hurts." I twisted my features. "Let me think real hard about that. Um, well, EVERYTHING!"

Iggy winced. "Nudge!" he hissed. "Hello?" cried Nudge. "Valencia? It's Nudge! Max's water just broke! What should we-"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Another fiece stab punctured my stomach and I arched my back, tears rolling down my cheeks. "What? Wait, thirty minutes? Oh, no. No! It's me and Iggy! What? Are you crazy?" she snapped. "Okay. Hold on. Max, how far apart are your contractions?"

I inhaled, struggling to relax. "Two minutes." Nudge repeated the information and raised her eyebrows. "God, no. Ew! Wait, I do the what? With the...Oh, God. Oh, my God. Ick! Okay, _ew!" _

"Nudge!" I moaned. "Sorry. Yeah, see you then." Nudge hung up and turned to me. "Your mom's not going to be home for another half hour."

"WHHHATTTT?" I wailed. "I need her! This baby's coming out and I _need _her!" I began to sob. Where was my mom? And Fang? And my flock. Usually, we would call 911. But I'm a mutant and my mom thought we'd be better off at home. I thought I could stand the pain. Mom said it wasn't as bad as it seemed. She was beyond wrong.

Nudge and Iggy helped my wobble into my room and settled me on the bed. I cried into the pillow, while Nudge slipped a towel under my butt and Iggy held my head. I knew they were scared. They had never seen me like this. "Fang..." I whimpered. Nudge pressed a damp cloth to my forehead. "He'll be here soon."

Minutes passed and I would scream and writhe repeatdely. Pain seemed to be engulfing me in a whirlwind of sheer excrutiation. I couldn't handle this. I wanted to cut open my stomach. Anything would be better then this. Iggy and Nudge's faces were pale and Nudge was also crying.

I felt a dropping sensation and lurched forward. "It's coming!" I screeched, just as I heard the front door slam open and footsteps. Gazzy, Angel and Ella burst into the room.

Then, we all just stared and shrieked. I was looking at Angel, who was staring at my belly. Gazzy covered his mouth, as if he was going to barf. "All guys, out, out, out!" shooed Ella, trembling.

I gripped her hand. "Help me!" She chewed her lip. "Push, okay, Max? Just push. In and out and push!"

I looked at that teen like she was on drugs. "Um, what? I don't even think so- AHHHH!"

_Relax, Max. You want this baby out, right? Then we need cooperation. _Angel thought to me. I gnashed my teeth and spread my legs, tilting my head back and swallowing air.

And I pushed with all my might. Nudge, her eyes squinted, looked _down there. _"I kind of see a little blob." Angel wrinkled her nose. "Good job, Max."

I leaned forward and pushed harder. I felt a miniscule sense of relief and looked in between my legs to see a head poking out. The baby's face was purple, and it's eyes were closed. I sobbed. Was it dead? Had I killed it?

Without thinking, I pushed once more and it slid into Nudge's hands. She wrapped it up and it began to wail. I flopped against the pillows, shaking like a plastic hula girl during a earthquake.

I didn't care what sex it was, or if it was human or not. All I cared was that it was alive.

The door banged open and Fang raced in. He knelt by my side and buried his face in my hair. "Babe, I am so sorry. I love you. I-"

Nudge tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Fang?"

Fang froze as she waved the screaming baby beneath him. "Say happy birthday to your kid."

Tears pricked my eyes. Nudge handed me the child and nodded to my half-sister and Angel. They left and Fang let loose, weeping into my chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off the amazing baby. It had a dallop of fuzzy brown hair and big, electric blue eyes. It was beautiful. Wait, why am I still calling it an 'it'? I unwrapped the towel and checked the gender.

Looks like Iggy and I owe Nudge five bucks. I nestled my daughter against my side and ran my fingers through Fang's coarse hair. Ten minutes later, he rose, eyes puffy and nose running. "Max, I am so, so sorry," he croaked.

I shook my head and let him hold my daughter. "I love you," was all I could reply.

Mom, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy burst in. "Are you okay?" Mom cried.

I nodded numbly.

Angel clasped her hands. "Well. What is it!" With shining eyes, I replied, "A girl!" Everybody laughed and leaned in for a major hug. My heart swelled and I kissed my baby's head.

"Hold it!" Gazzy grunted. "Does it have...you know, wings?"

I bit my tongue and held up my sweet pea and twisted her to examine her back. Everyone gasped. She had down, ebony wings that were glued to her back in a clear seal. I beamed.

"I have a name for her," Mom said, almost tentatively. "Skai."

Fang wiped his eyes. "I think that's perfect."

I nodded eagerly. "Skai." Almost as if on cue, she opened her eyes.

Everyone giggled. "She already knows her name!"

*****Five Years Later*****

"Mommy, look at me!" squealed Skai, flapping her silky black wings and rising a foot off the ground. I smiled. "Good job, Skai! Look at you!"

She looked pleased with herself and landed on the ground. She smoothed her brown hair. "Soon, I'll be able to fly so high! Like you, Mommy!"

I laughed. "Absoloutley. And then Uncle Iggy will teach you how to navigate. And Uncle Gasman will teach you how to dive bomb. And Aunt Angel will teach you how to catch on air drifts. And Aunt Nudge can teach you how to keep your hair dry during a thunderstorm."

The baby leaning against my arm fidgeted and I pecked my second daughter's forehead. One year old Shea looked up at my with her big, brown eyes and waved her clenched fists. Unlike her siblings, Shea had tawny blonde hair and pure white wings, like Angel's. She looked the most like me out of all of my kids.

Their three year old brother, Blaise, toddled across the floor on his chubby legs, his chocolate-colored wings flapped uncontrollably. I resisted the urge to snap out my own wings and show them how flying was really done.

The honey sun warmed the atmosphere, peeking through the oak leaves overhead and showering us in dotted sunlight. The fresh grass and fenced area provided the perfect play pin for my three bundles of stress and anxiety.

Total and Akila were flopped beside my plastic chair, watching their five puppies scamper across the yard. They were all white, apparently it was a resessive gene, but they were small, like Total, with his hair density.

Blaise bent to scratch a puppy- Scruffy? -behind his ears. I covered my eyes and glanced up into the clouds. Five dark, winged figures were coming in for a landing. My flock.

"Max!" exclaimed Angel, racing toward me the second her feet kissed the ground. "We saw the most incredible thing!" She smiled mischieviously and opened her mouth. "We saw-"

Gazzy cut her off with a proud, "We saw Ella and her husband making out!"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swear they were still eight and six. Fang scooped up Blaise. "Hey there, lil' man."

Blaise grinned, showing off his tiny teeth. "Daddy go up?"

Fang nodded and glanced at me. "Do you want to go flying?" Blaise shrieked and clapped his hands. "Fly! Fly!"

I sighed and stood up, moving Shea to my hip. "Okay, let's go."

Fang pressed Blaise to his chest and got a running start into the air. Nudge and Iggy each grabbed one of Skai's hands and flew upwards. I tightened my grip on Shea and lifted off too.

The wind felt amazing, ruffling my hair. Skai was flapping her wings, beaming and still holding her aunt and uncle's hands. Blaise waved at me over Fang's shoulder and I waved back, my wedding ring glinting.

With my wings wide and my face in the cool breeze; with my baby against my chest and my flock around me, nothing felt more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sucky, I know. Please review!


End file.
